Sophia the 3rd VS D.Va
Sophia the 3rd VS D.Va 'is a What if? Episode created by Raiando, it features Sophia The 3rd from Blaster Master and D.Va from Overwatch. ''Description Blaster Master VS Overwatch, two pink, giant vehicles are gonna crush the way. ''Interlude'' ''Boomstick: Mechas and Weaponized vehicles are really badass, especially when they're pink.'' Wiz: Like Sophia the 3rd. ''Boomstick: And D.Va, most professional Girl Gamer. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.'' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapon, Armor, and Skills to find out who will win...a Death Battle! '''(The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Sophia's bio) ''Sophia the 3rd Pilots In'' Wiz: Jason is just a normal man who happens to own a frog named Fred. Boomstick: Not a creative name for a frog, but one day, Fred somehow jumped out of his fish bowl and drank a radioactive waste,became a mutant and dug a hole. Wiz: Than Jason chased right after him fell under the hole, suddenly he found a vehicle known as Sophia the 3rd. Boomstick: Then Jason gears up and hops into his vehicle to save his frog. Wiz: And Sophia the 3rd is a destructable Pink Vehicle that was given to Jason by Eve, while she was walking on Earth. Boomstick: Sophia can shoot out basic beams from it's cannon, and the beam gets stronger when you defeat certain bosses like Mother Brain...okay Sunsoft, maybe you should come up with names. Wiz: Sophia the 3rd can shoot out Missiles, like Multi-Warhead Missile which shoots out three-way Missiles, one forward, two others 30 degree. Boomstick: and the other way is Homing Missiles, which is pretty self explanatory. Wiz: And Sophia's last weapon is Thunder Break, which unleashes Thunderbolts that go 8 directions. Boomstick: Other than all these cool weapons, Sophia has different Mobilities like hovering up and traveling on the fucking walls and ceilings like a spider. Wiz: Dive Module allows Sophia to move freely in underwater and it's like a submarine and it doesn't sink like a rock to the bottom like 150 ton vehicle should. Boomstick: In the other hand, Jason can fight outside of the Vehicle with a Gun and bunch of Hand Grenades. Wiz: And he even fought against monsters outside of the vehicle, he's also pretty well swimmer. Boomstick: The only weakness Jason has is that he takes damage while he's falling, at least it's not that worse than Bubsy's. cue Jason defeating Mother Brain and getting a new part of Sophia the 3rd. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Sophia's bio and open for D.Va's bio) ''D.Va Mechs Up'' Boomstick: at the age of 16, Hana Song was used to be a pro-Starcraft player who participated in the WCS Korea Code S League and she went undefeated next three years. Wiz: Suddenly, a bunch of Omnics rose from the depths of East China Sea and started a catastrophe, because of that South Korean Goverment created Armored Drone Unit known as MEKA. Boomstick: And Hana Song was drafted to MEKA army of mech pilots to task of defending East China Sea from bunch of Omnics, by the way she's also streaming her combat operations online, and she gained fans around the world, and her fame lead to her starring in a Goldshine Movie: The Hero of my Wind. Wiz: Speaking of MEKA, it has Fusion Cannon, two short ranged rotating cannons that don't need a reload, but the shots slow down MEKA's movement. Boomstick: Defence Matrix allows D.Va to shoot down Incoming projectiles out of the air. Wiz: Booster launch MEKA to the air, her momentum carrying her forward, she can turn and change directions or barrel through her enemies. Boomstick: and finally the Self Destruct, D.Va ejects out of her seat and setting the reactor to explode, causes massive amount of damage. Wiz: the battle still continues outside of the MEKA, Hana uses a Light Gun, which is a Mid-Ranged Automatic Blaster with 20-shot Magazine, and that's the only thing she uses outside of the mech, but she can call another mech and continue the battle. Boomstick: D.Va might be a very skilled StarCraft player and having a one badass mech, she herself is not as durable while she's not in the vehicle. Wiz: And she loses most of her versatility while outside of it, leaving her as a target. Boomstick: D.Va sure is weak while outside of the vehicle, but you should not underestimate this girl, cause she got that badass mech to back her up. D.Va: Nerf This. D.Va ejects out of her vehicle as it self destructs. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing D.Va's bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: it's time for a Death Battle!!!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the fight) ''Death Battle'' Somewhere in the Underground, Jason Frudnick in Sophia the 3rd is seen chasing after Fred, suddenly D.Va came in and accidentally stomped on Fred, killing the frog. Jason: Fred! no!!! Why would you do that. Hana Song: Sorry, i didn't mean to do that. Jason: You should pay for Killing my frog. Jason points out the cannon on Hana. Hana Song: You wanna fight? Well bring it. Fight! Sophia shoots three Beams at D.Va but she jumped over it and shot Beams at Sophia and rushed towards him, She lifted Jason up and threw him away. Sophia gets up and shoots bunch of Homing Missiles at D.Va, she loads out Fusion Cannons and shoots at the missiles, Sophia then drives away from D.Va as she chased after Sophia. Sophia turns back and shot Beams at D.Va and damaging her, she then tried to shoot at Sophia but He jumped and Hovered away from D.Va's shots and landing to another surface. D.Va then activated her Boosters and reached to Sophia, she also rammed Jason all the way to the wall, D.Va dashed towards him but Sophia climbed to the wall before D.Va could hit her, ''Sophia then used Multi-Warhead Missiles at D.Va but she used Defence Matrix to protect herself from three incoming missiles. Sophia climbed all the way to the ceiling and started to shoot D.Va ''a''nd damaged her, Sophia then jumped all the down to D.Va and rammed her, ''causing her to fall to Underwater. Sophia then changed to Water Module and dives to Underwater, Sophia shoots series of Homing Missiles and Beams before blasting her out of Underwater, D.Va then gets up, Sophia was about launch one more Missile but D.Va dodged it and walked towards Sophia, she starts to tore Sophia into pieces, grabbing from Sophia's cannon and starts to slam Sophia around, D.Va then activated Self-Destruct on MEKA and ejects out of her seat, just before Sophia blown into pieces, Jason ejects out of his seat and escapes from the explosion. Jason then stands up and pulls out his ''G''un and tried to shoot at Hana, but his shots are short, Hana pulls out her gun and shoots at Jason, he dodged her shots, runs away and enters to a Maze, Hana chased after Jason. In the Maze, both Jason and Hana are shooting at each other, Jason gets two Gun Upgrades in the Maze, thus making his shots Longer, ''Jason and D.Va started to shoot each other again but both of their shots get countered. Jason runs away and gets three more Gun Upgrades and makes his shots go in wavy pattern, Jason's shots managed to hit Hana many times, D.Va shot one more beam at Jason, giving him a great damage, Jason still runs away only to find a dead end, Hana then calls her Mech and hops in. D.Va then loads out her Fusion Cannons and starts to shoot at Jason, but he runs away from her shots, D.Va tried to ram to Jason but she missed, Jason then picks up the Final Gun Upgrade, it makes his shots pierce through everything, Jason started to simultaneously ''shot at D.Va, shots piercing through her armor, blowing it up, Hana Song is blown away out of her vehicle, Jason throws out a Grenade at Hana, thus blowing her into pieces. 'KO' ''Results Jason repairs Sophia and drives away while MEKA's remains are still lying on the ground. Wiz: this was the close one, while Sophia and D.Va's arsenals match each other, Jason managed to bring down a mountain and he was able to fight Monsters that are roughly in the same size of Sophia, D.Va might have fought some one who's almost at the same size of her mech, she never done something like destroying a mountain. Boomstick: Sophia and D.Va's speed are equal on normal speed, but when both are at their full speeds, it's a different story, Sophia managed to boost in the entrance of the cave in a blink of an eye, D.Va might be able to keep up with Tracer, but she is not as fast as Sophia. Wiz: The durabily of their vehicle are almost equal, but outside of that, Jason took hits from giant beasts and he's still able to fight back. Boomstick: Overall Sophia and D.Va are almost equal to each other, but Sophia holds the slight edge with Strenght, Speed and Durability, looks like D.Va just couldn't Mech to the end of the fight. Wiz: The Winner is Sophia The 3rd. Next time on Death Battle ???: Grass Grows, Birds Fly, Sun Shines, and brotha...i hurt people. The Scout VS ???: Forget it Calypso, the name's Special Agent Shepard from the FBI. Agent Shepard, The Driver of Crimson Fury ''Trivia'' * The Connection between Sophia and D.Va is that both are Pink Themed Mechas piloted by teenagers from the Future. * This is Raiando's first Episode to be Gender Themed Fight. * This is Raiando's second Vehicle themed Death Battle, first was Bumblebee VS Yellow Jacket Category:Raiando Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles